Alta Mar
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: En el mundo existen muchos misterios encubiertos u olvidados por el paso de los años, muchos de estos tan viejos como el mismo mar. Eso es lo que descubrirá la tripulación del capitán del sombrero de paja al encontrarse con una hermosa chica que causara un revuelo en su tripulación. ADVERTENCIAS [LEMON] [PAREJAS INUSUALES] [LENGUAJE OBSCENO]
1. Chapter 1

**Lamentos de la autora:**

 **Sé que los anuncios van después de leer la historia pero aquí me tienen escribiéndolos antes. muajajaja soy malvada. En fin. Últimamente no hay nada nuevo en ninguna plataforma y pues aquí me tienen con un fic "nuevo" ( lo escribo entre comillas ya que tiene mucho tiempo en una libreta) espero que les guste, espero sus bellos comentario y que lo disfruten.**

 **Alta Mar**

 **Las sirenas no existen**

Era una mañana tranquila en el bote de pesca "Going Merry" Un bote fuera de lo común con un capitán medio chiflado, un cocinero enamorado, un tripulante con una afición al tiro y otro más, que a diferencia de los demás pasaba sus horas libres durmiendo o ejercitándose.

Esa mañana en particular, no había mucho trabajo y paseaban cerca de la costa de cliperton, los cuatro gustaban de comer a la orilla de la playa. Sanji el cocinero, preparaba las brochetas para ponerlas al carbón en la playa. Usopp navegaba el barco para dejarlo anclado cerca de la isla en aguas poco profundas para poder desembarcar en el bote de remos.

-Vamos Zoro, bajemos el bote – grito el capitán muy animado.

-Si… si… como digas – se levantó de su descanso sin animo, no le importaba donde comer… él solo quería comer, pero le era fiel a su tripulación y le gustaba convivir con sus compañeros.

Cargaron el bote, con sillas, una mesa plegable, un asador portátil y carbón. Remaron hasta la orilla, Sanji y Usopp se quedaron montando todo, Luffy por su parte decidió tomar una siesta y Zoro decidió caminar por la orilla un rato, mojando sus pies con el vaivén de las olas, la marea estaba tranquila, cielo azul y agua un color turquesa precioso. Se podía ver el fondo y algunos pececillos propios de las aguas tropicales.

El chico de pelo verde caminaba distraídamente y sin preocupaciones, en fin estaba en cliperton una isla en forma de dona, en su centro se encontraba la boca de un volcán inactivo, con todo un universo de vida acuática dentro de él. Caminara hacia donde caminara llegaría al mismo lugar siempre, conocía la isla a la perfección, los animales y la vegetación en ella.

Observaba detenidamente el horizonte, le encantaba, paso largo rato viéndolo, sentado en la blanca arena. Después de un rato Sanji fue en su búsqueda, después de todo ya era la hora de la comida.

-Oí Luffy- dijo el peliverde, ya sentados en el improvisado comedor - ¿A dónde iremos después de esta parada?

-Es verdad Luffy no hemos llenado el congelador con el pescado que nos solicitaron – comento Usopp.

-El mar nos dirá a donde – contesto lleno de misterio viendo hacia el horizonte. Sanji sonrió, le gustaba mucho su tripulación. A donde el viento los llevara era su lema.

-Ya vieron a nuestros visitantes- comento el rubio ya que una familia de delfines pasaba cerca de las costas de Cliperton.

-Deberíamos poner una base aquí- Luffy sonrió.

-No somos niños

-No seas amargado Zoro, le quitas lo divertido a la aventura – le respondió el capitán.

-hmmp – el peliverde volteo la cara.

Sanji y Usopp reían a carcajadas. El momento era perfecto, la compañía era agradable y la comida.

-Deliciosa – grito Luffy con la boca llena de carne. La tarde callo sobre ellos y con ella una fuerte tormenta. Por suerte ellos ya estaban en el barco, Luffy dio instrucciones de bajar las dos anclas y asegurar todo en cubierta. Con botas para la lluvia e impermeables salieron a asegurar y cubrir todo.

El caribe podía ser hermoso pero sus tormentas eran feroces e implacables. La desventaja de cliperton era esa, las tormentas ya que prácticamente se tragaban la isla.

-Capitán, todo está listo – Grito Usopp al tiempo que corrían hacia el interior del barco. Por su parte Zoro se quedó admirando la tormenta, las olas implacables que chocaban contra los arrecifes y el viento recio azotaba en contra de los árboles.

Luffy coloco una mano sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo un poco- vamos a dentro, no quiero que caigas por la borda… con esta tormenta solo una sirena….

-Muy gracioso… sabes que no existen – lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que entraban al Going Merry. Ambos entraron a sus camarotes, eran cuatro, uno para cada uno. Zoro se encerró pensando en esa tormenta implacable. También pensó en las sirenas ¿En realidad serán como en los libros? Hermosas y letales. Se quitó la ropa mojada y se colocó una playera gris tres cuartos y unos bóxer azul marino, se recostó en la cama y tan pronto cerro sus ojos se durmió.

Despertó gracias a los escandalosos gritos de Sanji – Despierten andrajosos… ¡El desayuno está listo!

Se colocó un pantalón y se calzo las botas, se dirigió a la cocina a un somnoliento. Salió primero a cubierta a admirar Cliperton y se dio cuenta que era un desastre.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy – se rasco la cabeza al ver la basura que había en la playa y los árboles caídos.

Sanji se había lucido ese día con el desayuno, tener a un francés como un cocinero en ocasiones resultaba placentero.

-¿Ya vieron la playa? – cuestiono el capitán.

-Si un desastre – Dijo Usopp.

-La tormenta fue desastrosa, casi no pude dormir, creí haber escuchado los gritos de una chica.

-JAJAJAJA – Luffy estallo en carcajadas – Seguramente fue una sirena ¿No? ¿Zoro?

-Sabes que no existen – respondió escéptico. Al finalizar, estando en la playa y con ropa de trabajo se dividieron la isla en secciones, no era su labor conservar las playas limpias pero tampoco dejarían que la basura de la tormenta se quedara en las costas de la isla.

-Chicos ya saben, Norte Sanji, Sur Usopp, Este yo y Zoro hacia allá – señalando al oeste.

-Marimo idiota – aspirando el humo del cigarro.

-Lo que digas cocinero de mierda – y camino hasta una pila de ramas y algas, algunos peces muertos y un gran tronco.

-Pero que desastre- dijo para sí mismo y comenzó a recoger las ramas, algunas servían para leña, regreso a los peces muertos al mar y noto un extraño liquido viscoso azul debajo de todas las algas -¿Pero qué es esto?- mientras lo veía de cerca y lo olía – No parece nada que yo haya visto antes – se limpió y continuo su labor, quito algunas algas y se encontró con un mechón de cabello naranja.

Soltó lo que llevaba en las manos y comenzó a buscar en el lugar de donde provenía ese mechón, para su sorpresa encontró una cabeza _"La chica"_ de inmediato pensó recordando las palabras de Sanji y efectivamente de entre las ramas y las algas se encontraba una chica inconsciente, semidesnuda, o eso creía pensar él, sus piernas estaban atrapadas por el gran tronco.

La observo bien, era hermosa, delgada y su piel tan blanca como la arena del caribe. Se atrevió a tocar a tan hipnotizante ser y estaba fría – Santo Dios… Está muerta – grito mientras se alejaba un poco del cuerpo inerte, respiro hondo – Que voy a hacer.

-No estoy muerta… solo estoy atrapada y al parecer lastimada – murmuro.

Zoro rápidamente volteo a verla, se estaba moviendo.

-Algo se encajó en mi abdomen – la chica tomo un trozo de madera incrustado en su abdomen bajo y tiro de él con todas sus fuerzas. Zoro petrificado por la acción, se quedó inmóvil varios minutos mientras veía que la chica retiraba las algas de su cuerpo, notando que de la herida brotaba un líquido azul; semejante al que encontró en la arena.

-Deja te ayudo – rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a mover el tronco que apresaba las piernas de la chica.

-Yo puedo sola, no necesito tu ayuda – Zoro levanto por completo el tronco y con él se llevó una gran sorpresa… No tenía piernas.

-Tu… Tu… Tu… - Y antes de poder decir nada la chica comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el mar.

-Eres… Eres…

-Soy, soy, soy – decía la chica mientras se acercaba al mar.

-Una maldita sirena.

La chica se tensó por unos momentos y adolorida comenzó a arrastrarse más a prisa al océano. Zoro reaccionó dejando caer el pesado tronco, corriendo detrás de la sirena que ya casi tocaba la orilla del mar.

-Espera – la jalo del brazo.

-Suéltame… Suéltame – grito una y otra vez, hasta que Zoro le tapó la boca.

-Ok, ok, soy la persona más escéptica de este mundo, si digo que te vi nadie me creerá. Tengo que mostrarte a alguien – el chico se veía muy emocionado, por otra parte los ojos de la sirena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sabia de los humanos que las secuestraban y vendían, du hermana se lo advirtió " _no te acerques a los humanos"_ y ahora no sabía que destino le depararía.

-No sé si es correcto… pero… ¿Puedo tocar tu cola?

La chica se sonrojo, era lo más atrevido que un hombre o tritón podía hacer –Eres un pervertido – Grito la chica al mismo tiempo que le soltó una bofetada que hizo que Zoro volteara la cara.

La sirena se soltó como pudo del agarre de aquel hombre dejando atrás unos cuantos brazaletes de oro que llevaba en la muñeca. El chico reacciono lento, sobándose la cara, cuando menos lo pensó la sirena ya se había sumergido y solo alcanzo a ver su aleta perdiéndose en el agua.

-Carajo – tiro un puñetazo a la arena.

Tres de los marineros observaban detenidamente al Going Merry.

-Tenemos años con él – comento el cocinero.

-Muchos y muchas aventuras – agrego el de pelo verde.

\- No sé cómo se lo diré a Usopp – dijo el capitán. El Going Merry, el aun barco de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, era un barco viejo, que tenía una historia con cada uno de los tripulantes, pero también era una nave muy dañada. Sanji, Zoro y Luffy observaban como Usopp reparaba el barco con tanto esmero, que no sabían cómo decirle que cuando tocaran puerto irían a la Franky House a pedir un nuevo barco.

-La nave ya no aguantara otro viaje – dijo Sanji soltando un poco de humo.

-ya que lleguemos a puerto lo platicaremos todos.

La noche había caído y con ella los ánimos de la tripulación. Usopp se encontraba en la cubierta del barco reparando una lámpara vieja, se le veía entusiasmado. Sanji con delantal puesto y cuchillo en mano observaba la despensa casi vacía.

Luffy hablaba por la radio, enojado, le habían cancelado un pedido muy grande de pescado el cual ya lo tenía completo. Renegaba con el comprador mientras golpeaba la mesa. Zoro por su parte estaba sentado en las escaleras del Merry observando detenidamente los brazaletes jugando con ellos entre los dedos.

-La encontrare… no me importa cuando tiempo me lleve hacerlo… La voy a encontrar…

 **Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Fiji

Los días habían pasado rápido después del encuentro con la "Sirena", al verse cancelado el pedido, Usopp llevo el barco a aguas más frías, el calor ya los tenia fastidiados. Zoro se pasaba la tarde leyendo el _Liber Monstrotum_ , cosa que desconcertó al cocinero que lo vigilaba de cerca.

El segundo a cargo leía detenidamente la descripción de ellas:

" _Las sirenas son doncellas marinas que engañan a los navegantes con su gran belleza y dulzura de su canto; de la cabeza al ombligo tienen cuerpo de virgen y forma semejante al género humano, pero poseen una escamosa cola de pez, que siempre ocultan en el mar"._

Sus ojos viajaban por las páginas, casi comparable con la velocidad con la que bebía un tarro de cerveza.

-Veo que te interesan las sirenas-

Zoro dio un respingo y cerró el libro de inmediato escucho al cocinero. Sanji le quito el libro tomándolo justo en la página que Zoro leía.

- _Las sirenas viven en Sirenum Scopulieran Frente a Grecia en el mar mediterráneo…._ Umm estas muy interesado para ser alguien que no cree en seres marinos mitológicos.

Zoro se levantó y le arrebato el libro – No estés molestando – le grito exasperado – cocinero estúpido.

-Marimo de mierda – le escupió humo en la cara. Sanji sabía exactamente lo que le molestaba a Zoro, el peliverde apretó el puño y apunto estaba de asestarlo en la cara del cocinero pero el capitán le detuvo el brazo en el último momento.

-Necesito que todos estén en sus puestos, nos vamos a Fiji – le soltó la mano y paso en medio de ambos – Eleven anclas – Gritó, se le veía enojado ¡MUEVANSE!

Zoro a toda prisa corrió por la cubierta hasta el ancla, utilizando toda su fuerza el solo subió el ancla al mismo tiempo que Usopp desplegaba las velas y Sanji ajustaba el curso del barco rumbo a Fiji – Necesitamos un navegante, murmuraba Sanji mientras observaba un mapa de las corrientes marinas.

-Listo – Gritó el cocinero.

-A zarpar entonces – le siguió Luffy – Que tenemos que entregar el pescado hoy.

-¡HOY! – Gritaron los tres tripulantes al unísono.

-No se quejen… a duras penas conseguí comprador…

Luffy casi no mostraba ese lado serio y preocupado, pocas veces los clientes se arrepentían o quedaban mal con él. Mugiwara`s Enterprise era una empresa compuesta por cinco personas, Brook el encargado de las finanzas y relaciones públicas, Luffy el capitán y sus tres tripulantes. Luffy sabía que tenía que crecer, necesitaba un carpintero y una bióloga marina, también un navegante y por supuesto un médico.

Todo esto lo tenía con sus niveles de estrés por las nubes. Ya no tenía 16 y ya no soñaba con tener una empresa pesquera, ahora tenía 21 y tenía una empresa que mantener. Suspiro y comento abiertamente los planes de navegación los cuales a duras penas entendió el "navegante" Sanji, también les comento que irían con Franky, supuestamente por reparaciones.

Tardaron dos días y tres noches en llegar tocaron puerto pasadas las 10:00 de la noche, Zoro se había quedado dormido en la cubierta al piel del mástil entre algunas sogas amontonadas.

No le prestaron atención ya que había permanecido despierto la mayor parte del viaje lo cual fue una gran Azaña. En el muelle una dama, alta, delgada, de tez blanca y hermoso cabello azabache a media espalda los esperaba.

-Pero que hermosura de mujer es la que está en el muelle – Canturreo el cocinero.

-Es… mi contacto en Fiji – sonrió Luffy mientras la saludaba – le debemos el culo…

-Querrás decirla vida… y no hay problema se la doy – guiño el ojo.

-No… nos salvó el culo, consiguió que compraran los peces, es bióloga marina, sabe lo valiosos que son.

-Bióloga-

-Así es… quiero que se una a la tripulación.

Usopp anclo el barco justo en el muelle, el abrupto movimiento hizo que Zoro se levantara como regla - ¿Ya llegamos? – Pregunto aun soñoliento.

-Hay no- Dijo Luffy – Quería que se quedara dormido – se tallo la frente con desesperación.

-Capitán… Todo listo… listo para descargar.

Los cuatro bajaron del barco y Luffy jalo a Robín lejos del resto.

-No quiero que le insinúes nada.

-De que hablas capitán san.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Zoro termino ahogado de borracho en la bodega y sabes lo difícil es que se ponga borracho y borracho no me sirve.

-Ya no pasara… esa vez terminamos… por eso su puso así.

-Tu… Robín, encontraste a alguien… o te aburriste…

-En comparación conmigo ustedes son unos niños, lo deje, es mejor que busque a alguien de su edad.

-Ya veo, pero están en buenos términos supongo.

-Claro… Jamás hemos peleado y termínanos de mutuo acuerdo.

-Genial – la tomo por los hombros - ¡Únete a mi tripulación!

-¿Qué? – ella quedó perpleja.

Del otro lado del muelle los tres tripulantes especulaban acerca de lo que estarían hablando.

-Oye Zoro… ¿Qué hablara con tu novia?

-Me dejo...

Sanji soltó una sonora carcajada, no podía creer que terminaron, la tan famosa y a la vez tan desconocida Nico Robín lo mando al carajo, Sanji la había "conocido" solo de palabra, jamás la había visto, ni sabía a qué se dedicaba y por lo que dijo Luffy de unirla a la tripulación, si ella accedía serían los viajes más divertidos de su vida – Me compadezco de ti amigo mío… Una dama, como ella debe de ser difícil de olvidar – soltó una bocanada de humo.

-¡Muevan el culo!… ¡Holgazanes! Los peces no se descargaran solos – Grito Zoro armando un escándalo que hizo que robín y Luffy dejaran de hablar para voltear a ver a los tres muchachos, que subían al barco a comenzar a descargar el famoso pescado. Cuatro horas des descarga y tres toneladas de pescado después Robín explico que las toneladas estaban divididas entre un centro de investigación, el mercado de una isla cercana y varios restaurantes.

Llegadas las 5am varios, quiero decir muchos autos llegaron al muelle.

-Camiones de carga – Dijo Luffy ante lo obvio.

-Harás una fortuna capitán – le dijo Robín, ciertamente el capitán no sabía a qué acuerdo llego, él solo le dio un precio y ella le llamo después.

-Mano a la obra – Dijo Usopp.

Para las 7am, una tonelada había sido vendida a todos los restaurantes de Fiji a precios exorbitantes, a las 7:30am llegaron dos representantes de dos centros de investigación los cuales compraron ½ tonelada entre ambos, tras un imprevisto y varias llamadas Robín logro que un acuario comprara la ½ tonelada que el centro de investigación no se llevó y les quedaba 1 tonelada más, que la venderían a los pequeños negocios, tiendas y pescaderías de Fiji.

Con el pescado aun congelado repartido en cuatro camiones se dirigieron al mercado local Zoro y Usopp, mientras Sanji, Luffy y Robín tomaron el camino al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Zoro, puedo preguntarte algo…

-umm… dime.

-De donde sacaste esas pulseras de Oro – soltó la bomba, mirando fijamente las muñecas de Zoro.

-Las encontré en Cliperton – No le mintió – Ahora ¿hacia dónde?

-Oh si, en esta esquina giras a la derecha y al fondo está la entrada… no sé cómo sabes conducir teniendo un pésimo sentido de orientación – se quejó.

-Existe el Gps, amigo mío.

Durante horas repartieron el pescado pre pagado basándose en una lista proporcionada por Robín.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió poner el pescado en estas jabas tan pequeñas?

-A Robín.

Terminaron de entregar las jabas y Usopp se adentró en el congelador del camión para revisar si no se les había olvidado algo, el calor era insoportable y después de cargar todo el pescado, apenar del equipo protector que usaron terminaron apestosos, sudados y muy sucios.

Zoro se sacó los guantes de plástico gruesos, retirándose la camisa azul de manga larga, quedándose solo en pantalones y botas industriales. Se sentó en la defesa trasera del auto mientras sentía el suave correr del viento… exhalo ruidosamente a manera de expresar su cansancio.

-Joven, disculpa – la dulce voz de una joven lo saco de su corto descanso, el peliverde levanto la mirada observando a la chica desde los pies hasta su rostro, era muy linda.

De inmediato Zoro peino su cabello hacia atrás, flexionando los músculos del brazo, obviamente mostrando su perfectamente trabajado abdomen.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar señorita?

-Escuche que vendían carpa dorada… me preguntaba ¿si aún tenían un poco que pudiera venderme?

La chica era sumamente bonita, 1.60, piernas largas, generoso busto, curvas de muerte y una cara angelical que hipnotizaba, sin olvidar su cabellera rojita y sus grandes ojos chocolate.

-Espere un momento – Zoro iba a subir al camión, pero Usopp se adelantó.

-Oye Zoro se cayeron algunas carpas y… - enmudeció al ver a la chica, calzaba unos zapatos de tacón beige, un brazalete en la muñeca, falda corta blanca y una blusa negra que dejaba ver su vientre – Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – dijo amablemente.

-Quería un par de carpas, escuche que tenían y quisiera que mis hermanitos las probaran – sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero por supuesto – Zoro le arrebato de las manos los peces a Usopp – Tome cortesía de Mugiwara…

-Enterprise – añadió Usopp, era una pelea por la atención de la chica.

-Como tu oficial a cargo te pido que te pongas a limpiar el refrigerador y como tu amigo te pido que dejes de coquetear con la chica a la que intento conquistar – lo tomo por la camisa y le susurro – lárgate.

Usopp rodo los ojos y se adentró en el camión – 10 minutos y grito.

-Ustedes dos son muy unidos – sonrió la peliroja.

-Si hace mucho que nos conocemos – observo que la chica aun sostenía el pescado congelado – permíteme darte algo para que los lleves sin quemarte por el hielo – Le quito las carpas de sus congelados dedos.

-Espero no te duelan… ya estamos acostumbrados al hielo y se nos olvida que otras personas no, casi ya no tengo sensibilidad en la palma de las manos – rio – las envolveré en plástico y podrás librarte de mí – volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Después de envolverle las carpas se despidió amablemente y se fue contoneando las caderas, atontando al peliverde que l observaba irse.

-Supiste como se llamaba casanova – Usopp lo saco de su embebecimiento.

-Que idiota soy no le pedí nada.

-De cualquier forma dolo estamos de paso, no sería bueno para ella que se enredara contigo.

-hmmp – desde que vio a Robín, recordó la última vez que estuvo con una chica… pasaba por un largo periodo de ayuno sexual que quería dejar de inmediato.

-Tenía un cuerpo de diosa, lastima de la cicatriz en el abdomen bajo… espero que fuera por operación y no de un ataque – el amigo de Zoro, comenzó a balbucear trayendo de nueva cuenta los recuerdo de la sirena a su mente.

-Mierda – Zoro corrió por el camino que había tomado la chica dejando a Usopp hablando solo " _tengo que encontrar a esa chica"_ corrió por todos lados, era un mercado grande y estaba muy seguro que se perdería " _Estoy seguro, que es ella… es la maldita sirena"._

Desesperado se subió a una tarima de un puesto de pescados, sería más fácil localizar a esa larga esa cabellera rojiza.

-Ahí esta – la vio saliendo del mercado – mierda – se bajó como pudo. Corrió a toda velocidad, todo lo que pudo, alcanzo a oler un dulce aroma combinado con la brisa del mar.

Las puertas detrás de ella se cerraron y cuando él logro alcanzarla y salir por la misma puerta que ella ya era demasiado tarde, había desapareció.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- Grito a todo pulmón. Solo veía agua a su alrededor, por donde había salido la joven era una salida a un muelle – Cada vez me convenzo más… era la sirena – murmuro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Nuevo Barco, Nuevos Tripulantes.**

Se encontraban sentados en la elegante sala de Nico Robín, los cuatro tripulantes comiendo galletitas, mientras que Robín les servía una taza caliente de té, después de todo ya hacia algo de frio.

-Dime Luffy ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Usopp.

-De vuelta a puerto, a wáter 7 – dijo serio.

-Iremos a reparar el Merry – se entusiasmó el tirador.

\- Iré a Fumarme eso – mostrando un cigarro - ¿Dónde está tu patio Robín?

-La puerta de la cocina, cocinero san – se levantó dejando su taza sobre la mesa de centro – Te acompaño. Y ambos salieron.

Zoro ya venía venir la charla y él no tenía escapatoria, no tenía una excusa para zafarse del asunto.

-Bueno veras Usopp – Balbuceaba el capitán – mmm, Zoro puedes ayudarme con esto.

-Luffy – gruño molesto, se sobo la frente – veras el Going Merry… arg… esta…

-¿Qué pasa con el Merry? – pregunto el tirador.

-Usopp veras – su tono de voz resultaba serio, aún más de lo común – El Going Merry fue un buen barco… Pero ya está muy dañado y creo que las intenciones de Luffy son las correctas – se levantó y toco el hombro de Usopp – Lo siento amigo – El espadachín salió de la habitación rumbo al pasillo donde se encontraban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso – desearía beber algo ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué te apetece? – pregunto la duela de la casa.

-Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte.

-No es ninguna molestia – abrió una pequeña puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la escalera – Tu lugar feliz – comento.

-Aun lo conservas – infirió.

-¿Por qué deshacerme de él? Es muy práctico – le guiño el ojo. Zoro se sonrojo levemente.

-Que termináramos no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos – le dio una botella de vino tinto, la que el siempre solía tomar con ella.

-Tu favorita… salud – le dijo él.

-Gracias – le devolvió el gesto ella.

En la sala se escuchaba el llanto del capitán y de él tirador, que a moco tendido gritaban cosas como "Extrañaremos al Merry" y "Sentimos no haberte cuidado mejor".

La resaca de la mañana siguiente no fue gentil con Zoro, mucho menos con Robín. La cabeza le dolía y no reconocía la habitación, se incorporó en la cama, dándose cuenta de su falta de ropa.

-Mierda – se rasco la cabeza, posteriormente cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor y giro al ver el bulto a su lado – Mierda... Mierda… Mierda – Tomo la sabana y la jalo descubriendo el rostro de su acompañante – Robín – susurro, rápidamente se vistió y bajo a la cocina, donde Sanji lo esperaba con el desayuno.

-Hey, estúpido – El rubio llamo a Zoro – la taza de color verde tiene café y muy cargado. Te servirá para la resaca pero no para tu moral destruida.

-El espadachín tomo la taza sin pensarlo dos veces, murmurando un gracias, posteriormente se sentó en la barra de la cocina a esperar el desayuno. La mañana paso ruidosa y sin novedades, Zoro no menciono nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Zarparemos al atardecer, la marea estará alta y podremos salir sin complicaciones – ordeno el capitán.

-Robín Chwan nos acompañara cierto – canturreo Sanji.

-FuFuFuFu, estoy pensando en ceder a tan tentadora oferta del capitán san – le sonrió.

Zoro casi se ahoga con el pan que se estaba comiendo, su ex en el barco, sería inconcebible para él, como podría resistirse a la tentación. Su ex era ambrosia de los dioses que a él le gustaba saborear.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Usopp? – pregunto el espadachín.

-Fue al banco a depositar las ganancias y después a llamar a Brook para que haga lo pertinente al respecto.

-¿Brook? – pregunto Robín.

-Nuestro contador… shishishi… la banda ha crecido desde que te fuiste.

-Cuantas sorpresas… FuFuFuFu.

-Hay un carpintero en américa el cual quiero convencer de unirse a nosotros.

-Enserio le dirás a Franky- intervino Zoro.

-Es el plan – Respondió calmado el capitán.

A pesar de haber hablado en secreto con Luffy acerca de invitar a una chica al barco, basándose en leyendas de los antiguos marinos y piratas, para tratar de hacerlo desistir, como única respuesta recibió.

-Zoro aun crees en esas leyendas… estamos en el siglo 21.

Esa misma noche el Going Merry Zarpo por última vez…

 **Un mes mar tarde**

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones, donde los tripulantes regresaron a sus tierras natales a visitar a sus familiares. Se re encontraron en América en la Franky House.

-¡Luffy! ¡Chicos! Es súper volver a verlos – Saludo Franky, abrazando efusivamente al capitán.

-Igualmente es un gusto Franky.

-Pasen, pasen, están en su casa – Decía el hombre de 40 años por lo menos, adentrándose en su taller – Por cierto tu pedido está listo, lo deje en el astillero listo para zarpar.

-Zoro, acompáñame… los demás esperen aquí.

El capitán y el espadachín entraron junto con Franky a su astillero.

-Nunca me habían pedido algo tan extraño, siempre eh cumplido cada pedido al pie de la letra… pero es la primera vez que me piden crear el barco de mis sueños…

-¿Qué? – Se exalto Zoro - ¿Qué le pediste qué?

-Tranquilo hermano, te enamoraras del Thousand Sunny.

El sol los deslumbro, pero aún más deslumbrados quedaron por el barco de ensueño de Franky.

El sol los deslumbro, pero aún más deslumbrados quedaron por el barco de ensueño de Franky.

-Es más grade que el Merry – comento el peliverde.

-Es mucho más grande… tiene más capacidad de carga… una cocina equipada para Sanji, el nido de cuervo es más amplio, ahí instale tu equipo de entrenamiento… capitán comentaste que una chica estaría en tu tripulación, añadí dos camarotes ambos grandes, un taller para los experimentos de Usopp, un área médica, otra de navegación, una biblioteca…. Estoy orgulloso de mi creación.

-Únetenos – le dijo de una Luffy – llévanos a conocer el mundo – le sonrió.

Ahora Zoro entendía la trampa – Vamos Franky no querrás que cualquier idiota repare tu barco cuando Usopp y Luffy lo rompan.

-¿Cuándo zarpan?

-Cuando suba la marea. Iremos a Canadá a recoger a muestro médico, necesitamos quien nos guie y tu…

-Alto muchacho… de navegación yo no sé mucho; yo solo hago barcos con el Don que Tom me heredo, puedo navegar un barco por la costa, pero en alta mar olvídalo.

-Yo estoy escuchando un si – Murmuro Zoro.

-Eso creo también shishishi, creo que conseguimos un carpintero.

Franky soltó una sonora carcajada, había caído en el juego del sombrero de paja. Esa misma tarde zarparon rumbo a Canadá donde el medico ya los esperaba. Arribaron al puerto de Quebec al siguiente día por la mañana, hacia un frio tremendo.

-¿Cómo soportan tan crueles temperaturas? – decía abrigada con una gabardina de flores.

-Pero si tú eres Rusa – refunfuñaba Usopp abrigado con una túnica morada – Yo soy de clima cálido y muero cada vez que vamos al norte.

-Que llorón eres Usopp – le decía Sanji – debes de ser un caballero y ser considerado con la dama que engalana el barco… su té Robín.

-Eres un caballero cocinero san – le sonrió.

Arribando al puerto de Quebec, bajaron Luffy y Usopp, el resto se quedó en el barco, específicamente en el acuario, en los sillones de piel se encontraba Zoro, recargado con la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de relajarse, a punto estaba de quedarse dormido sintió un peso a su lado.

-Me está consumiendo la curiosidad… ¿Esas pulseras de oro que llevas en la muñeca?… ¿Son de alguna chica en especial?- pregunto Robín, con un tono sugerente.

-Si – respondo cortante- una hermosa peliroja, de ojos color caramelo, delicada silueta y piel clara como la arena del caribe – sonrió estúpidamente al describir a la "chica", no se consideraba romántico y mucho menos cursi, en ocasiones pensaba que ella era producto de su imaginación pero esas pulseras de oro, confirmaban que era real. El chico dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué le hiciste a Roronoa Zoro?

El peliverde soltó una risita – No me ha pasado nada… creo que eh madurado – dijo tocando las pulseras.

En un rápido movimiento Robín se posiciono sobre el regazo de Zoro, posando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, provocando el nerviosismo de este.

-¿Qué… que… que… estás haciendo?

-Lo de la otra noche – lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso apasionadamente, cosa que el muchacho correspondió gustoso, coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la chica, profundizando el acto.

En la cubierta del barco todos babeaban por una chica que fue a pedir empleo a la famosa empresa del sombrero de paja.

-Pues veras el capitán no está, pero nuestro súper vice capitán puede atenderte.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra el?

-madeimoselle ese primate debe de estar en el acuario del barco… ¡Si gustas te acompaño! – El chef comenzó a revolotear alrededor de la muchacha, Franky le indico el camino y ella con calma y un andar elegante emprendió su trayecto.

En el acuario las cosas estaban subiendo de tono y a la pareja le comenzaba a dar calor, provocando que Robín se sacara el abrigo y comenzara a abrir el de Zoro.

El caminar de la chica y el sonido de su tacón resonaba por todo el Sunny como un martilleo constante, Zoro se percató del sonido pensando en Franky reparando algo, decidió ignorarlo y repentinamente paro. El peliverde abrió el ojo al percatarse de una silueta en la entrada del acuario.

-ejeeemm… ejemmm – raspaba la garganta la chica – disculpe vice capitán.

La voz delicada y suave de la chica fue como una alarma que se activó en Zoro, arrojando a Robín a un costado y abrochándose en automático el abrigo, con un leve sonrojo se levantó, se sentía como un chico de secundaria al que habían descubierto sus padres en el acto.

-Discúlpeme, señorita… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – apenas y podía hablar de lo apenado que se sentía.

-Creo que interrumpo algo importante- volteando a ver a Robín… volveré cuando alguien más competente esté disponible.

Y sin que Zoro pudiera hacer algo la chica salió de la habitación en dirección a cubierta.

Robín se levantó acomodándose la ropa y se colgó del brazo de Zoro.

-En que estábamos – se le insinuó.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto… tú me dejaste y solo estás jugando conmigo – la tomo por los hombros para verla fijamente a los ojos – Te amé como nunca eh amado y me dejaste porque según tu soy un niño… sabes… olvídalo… pierdo el tiempo – la soltó y se encamino a cubierta – sabía que la invitación de Luffy para Robín no era la decisión correcta – murmuro.

Robín se quedó impactada con las palabras de Zoro, nunca imagino que ese chico que dejó, maduraría con el tiempo y valla que maduro mental y sobretodo físicamente, ahora se le veía musculoso y el cabello más largo, había crecido un poco y esa misteriosa cicatriz que atravesaba uno de sus ojos lo hacían ver aún mucho más guapo. Inconscientemente ella lo deseaba. Se arregló el cabello y el abrigo para después salir hacia su camarote.

 _ **En la cubierta**_

-¿Dónde está la chica? – pregunto Zoro.

-La corriste imbécil - le grito Sanji – dijo que un incompetente como tú no podía atenderla.

-Maldito cocinero – le respondió apretando los puños.

-Zoro hermano, tranquilo… esa preciosura en realidad dijo eso – comento el carpintero haciéndolo sentir peor.

Horas más tarde regreso el grupo de Luffy con un nuevo integrante, un chico que si acaso apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años. Todos se reunieron en el acuario del Sunny, se hicieron las debidas presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Chopper, médico de profesión y navegante por disposición.

-Eres bastante joven doctor dan – rio Robín.

-Mi edad no será un inconveniente para ayudarlos en lo que pueda – dijo el muchacho lleno de inspiración.

La hora de la cena llego y como siempre Sanji se había lucido con la cena, ahora con una cocina y comedor más amplios, podía moverse a su antojo y hacer lo que quisiera.

Mientras la noche caía más y más, todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa a excepción del capitán, que se encontraba en la cabeza del león que adornaba el Sunny.

-" _Un navegante"_ – pensaba. Inmerso en sus pensamientos ajeno al bullicio de la cocina, escuchaba unos tacones que resonaban en la cubierta detrás de él, el sonido poco a poco se acercaba más, hasta que se detuvo detrás de él.

-Escuche que necesitabas un Navegante – comento la persona a sus espaldas.

-¿Y tú sabes dónde puedo conseguir uno?- se levantó para hacerle frente a la voz de la chica y automáticamente quedo encantado con la belleza de ella – ¡Se mi navegante! Le propuso de inmediato el chico, su corazón latía al mil por hora, necesitaba verla diario, dentro de él crecía un sentimiento que solo había sentido una vez con una chica – la paga es buena y tienes beneficios por ser amiga del capitán – le sonrió - Tenemos un trato – le extendió la mano y ella la estrecho a modo de cerrar un trato.

-Mi nombre es Nami y seré la mejor navegante que jamás habías deseado.


End file.
